There You'll Be
by BLav527
Summary: "I'll take a part of you with me...and everywhere I go...there you'll be." A sad little song fic. A certain newsie reflects on the love of his life.


Hey everyone! I noticed there has been a lot of song fics lately so here's a sad lil song fic that came to me after watching "Pearl Harbor" for gazillionth time. Hopefully this will help clear up my writers block.hopefully. Anywayz, hope you all enjoy and please R&R!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Disney owns Newsies. I wish I owned Racetrack.but thanks to Shortie I have my very own Race!muse. ~*Hugs him and sticks tongue out at evil lawyers*~ Oh and Faith Hill owns the song "There You'll Be." Great song. :)  
  
  
  
~*~There You'll Be~*~  
  
  
  
~When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind~  
  
  
  
  
  
Anthony Higgins walked slowly through the small cemetery. Occasionally he would stop to read certain headstones that caught his eye. He had been doing this for the last 10 years. Coming to cemetery, a bouquet of white roses in his hands, stopping and reading the same headstones over and over.until he came to the small tree where her headstone stood. He knelt beside it slowly; at 43 he wasn't the young man he once was. Gently, Anthony removed the weeds and vines that had grown around the headstone over the past year. He traced the words on the smooth stone with his finger:  
  
  
  
Samantha Higgins  
  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
  
  
  
~I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life~  
  
  
  
  
  
Placing the roses on the ground by the headstone, Anthony stood and sat on the small bench beside the tree. He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to hold back the tears he knew would come anyway. For 10 years he had been coming here. And every time was the same. He would bring white roses and sit on the bench by the tree. It was then when he would think about the most important day of his life. A memory that had to do with her. A memory that had changed his life. He wiped the sweat from his brow and closed his eyes.reliving his and Samantha's first meeting.  
  
  
  
  
  
~When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me~  
  
  
  
***FLASHBACK*** "Tank ya, sir." 17-year-old Racetrack Higgins said as he handed one of his papers to a wealthy looking gentleman. At noon Central Park was always packed with wealthy types. That's why Race always sold there. He shoved the penny into his pocket and began yelling out the headlines again. "Extra extra! Mayor's daughter involved in high crime behind daddy's back!" he held back a chuckle as he sold his last few papes and quickly walked away before the readers realized that the headline was actually "Mayor throws coming out party for his daughter." Race slowed down when he was far enough away and took in the scenery. He stood in front of the lake, just staring over the glistening water until a yell startled him out of his thoughts.  
  
  
  
"Tommy! Come back here!"  
  
  
  
Race turned just in time to see a boy no more then 3 years old running toward him. Behind him, Race saw a young woman with flowing brown hair running after the boy. Quickly, he jumped in front of the toddler and knelt down to his level, holding him steady. Tommy giggled up at him and Race smiled back before looking up at the girl. Samantha stopped running and caught her breath. "T-thank you." She started and picked Tommy up.  
  
Race smiled, "No problem.yer lil brudda hmm?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, and a real handful." She added laughing.  
  
"I can see dat."  
  
Samantha smiled, she had remembered seeing him a few times before. She watched as he took out his pocket watch.  
  
"Well," Race started, "Now dat ya have everyting unda control.I betta be goin'"  
  
  
  
She nodded, "Well thank you very much for all your help." She said, putting Tommy down and holding his hand.  
  
  
  
He smiled again, "It was nothin'." he rustled Tommy's hair, "See ya lata lil man." With that he turned and began walking out of the park.  
  
  
  
Samantha watched him walk a little bit before getting up her nerve and calling out to him, "It's Racetrack right?"  
  
  
  
Race turned and walked back over to her, "Yeah, dat be me." Chuckling as a light blush came to her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Samantha twirled a piece of hair around her finger and went on, "I've see you around here before." she said and took a deep breath, "I read all about the strike last year and I recognized you from one of the pictures. I never got up the nerve to talk to you until now." she trailed off.  
  
  
  
Race grinned softly, "What your name?" he asked.  
  
  
  
She blushed more and held out her hand, "Samantha.Samantha Evans."  
  
  
  
"Well, Samantha Evans," Race said taking her hand, "It's very nice to meet ya."  
  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." Samantha replied as Tommy began tugging on her skirt.  
  
  
  
"Sammy.hungwey." The small boy said pouting.  
  
  
  
"Alright, we'll go home and get something to eat."  
  
  
  
A light bulb went off in Race's head, "I was just gonna meet some of me friends for lunch.would ya like to join us?"  
  
  
  
Samantha looked down at Tommy and then back up into Racetrack's warm brown eyes, "We'd love too." She said smiling. With that, the 3 headed off to Tibby's. With that, Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins' life was changed. ***END FLASHBACK***  
  
  
  
  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be~  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years into their relationship, Anthony decided he was too old to be a newsie and found a steady job as assistant stable manager over at Sheapshed Races. When he and Samantha had been dating four years, he proposed. Four months later they were husband and wife.ready to take on a new life together. Samantha was.everything to Anthony. She was his strength. When he was angry, scared, or discouraged.her smile was the only thing that brought some meaning back into life.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me~  
  
  
  
  
  
Two years into their marriage, Anthony and Samantha were blessed with twins. A boy and a girl, Joshua and Julia Higgins. Anthony stood from the bench and took out an old faded photograph. It was dated July 16, 1906 and it showed him and Samantha holding their newborn children. A tear trickled down Anthony's cheek as he stood in front of the headstone once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me~  
  
  
  
  
  
Anthony never could put into words for other people how much he loved Samantha. When he tried it came out in gibberish only he could understand. But she knew.he made sure she knew everyday they were together.  
  
  
  
  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be~  
  
  
  
  
  
But it was 12 years into their marriage when a force stronger then love overtook Samantha, and she became deathly sick with consumption. Anthony was optimistic however, sure that she would be cured and things would go back to normal again. But he was wrong.the illness had come about to quickly and there was nothing the physician could do but make her comfortable. There was nothing Anthony could do either, except hold her in his arms and tell her he loved her over and over again. Then Joshua and Julia would climb in the bed and they would all cry together.  
  
  
  
  
  
~Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Always~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a warm spring day when Anthony awoke to find her past. At first he shook her gently, and when there was no response and little harder. When he realized she wasn't waking up.he broke down. Tears fell freely and would continue to do so for the next ten years.  
  
  
  
  
  
Anthony still didn't understand how he had made it this far without her. Having to raise Joshua and Julia by himself was hard.he had the help of his close friends, but it wasn't the same. Slowly, he knelt by Samantha's headstone once more and closed his eyes. He could almost here her laughter in the wind. But when he opened them again.it was just him. He stood, but couldn't bring himself too leave. The sun shined down on him.engulfing him in light. To those who passed by the cemetery.it was as if an angel was standing beside him. A small smile came to Anthony's lips at the thought of that.because he knew an angel was. She always would be.  
  
  
  
~In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be~  
  
~There you'll be~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! I'll love you forever!! :)  
  
  
  
Luv Alwayz & 4ever,  
  
  
  
~Britt aka AngelicOne~ 


End file.
